<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JOJO'S BIZARRE READER ADVENTURE by jojostand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547925">JOJO'S BIZARRE READER ADVENTURE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojostand/pseuds/jojostand'>jojostand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jjba - Fandom, JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Smut, hey i can do that, maybe angst????, maybe some joke chapters, more tags/relationships to be added, reader uses gender neutral pronouns, y'all ever just read x readers and say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojostand/pseuds/jojostand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of x reader stories for the soul</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JOJO'S BIZARRE READER ADVENTURE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HELLO<br/>
this is another jojo's bizarre adventure reader one shot story<br/>
i dont really write x readers that much but i thought i might as well do it again<br/>
this story may stink big time<br/>
uhh thats all i got<br/>
enjoy this dumpster fire i guess</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>